Tucson District
The Tucson District is an AESA district somewhere in the United States, though AESA is currently reviewing whether or not this district should be allowed in the alliance. Current Standing Officers Producer: Aster Aster is largely detached from their district, even though they had played there themselves. Their prevailing opinion of the current state of affairs is that the district is simultaneously good and bad. It's nice for them since they're basically free to go off doing whatever they want, but it's unfortunate for the Players. Their tattoo is located on their right calf. Composer: Lisa Frank The Composer is largely uninterested in the affairs of her own district and only really bothers to start a Game once a certain number of Players has been exceeded. It's unknown where her tattoo is located, but rumor has it that she has some horcrux thing going so you would have to find and destroy all the parts of her tattoo in order to truly eliminate her. Conductor: Sugar A talented tattoo artist. Comes off as tough and uncaring, but she's got a rather sentimental side. She has a prominent tattoo of a brain on the side of her skull, but this isn't her ID tattoo. That one happens to be grafted over the heart of her lover. Gangs Spice and Everything Nice *'Sugar': Conductor, as mentioned above. *'Sweet': Sugar's significant other. Scanner A motley crew. There is no one leader, and things are generally decided in the group together. Their ID tattoos are barcodes. *'Shrike': A Reaper known for his unrepentant dismemberment of Players and Reapers alike who might stand in his way. He's infamous for turning people into mince to guarantee destruction of their tattoo. His tattoo is located on the back of his neck. The barcode is... dinosaur nuggets?? *'Hitman': A fan of stealth video games. Named after one of his favorite video games. He's got the shaved head and a tattoo to match it, though his personality is radically different. *'Willow': A cheerful young man with striking precision. His tattoo is on the back of his right hand. It encodes "rotting corpse" *'Meri': A cheerful young lady with deadly aim. Her tattoo is on the back of her left hand. It encodes "flowers will bloom" *'Shade': A reserved and somewhat mysterious woman. Has her tattoo over her right eye. It encodes "see no evil" *'qUEUE': The youngest Scanner. Seen wearing headphones most of the time. A bit taciturn, but likes signing with Natri. Her tattoo is a QR code is and behind her ear. It encodes "hear no evil" *'Natri': Salty girl who's always bothered by something. She never says anything aloud. It's unclear whether this is of her own volition, or if she cannot speak. She communicates through sign language and texting for the most part. Her tattoo goes over her lips and encodes "speak no evil" Other Ex-Members: Stryx Stryx's tattoos span across their shoulders and spiral over their arms. About A brutal district, mostly because The Composer tends to do whatever she wishes. It's unclear what her goals are, but she seems to have lost interest in actually running a decent Game. The Game The Game technically begins as soon as a Player enters the UG. Psychs can be used, pacts can be made, and Noise can attack. However, there is no formal structure until a proper Game is announced. For the sake of clarity, the Reapers' Game will refer to the proper Game with Reapers giving objectives to the Players to complete, and the Players' Game as the time period between Reapers' Games. Reapers' Games begin as soon as a certain threshold of entities existing in the district is exceeded. The Reapers' Game in this district rarely have any survivors, Player and Reaper alike. Some time ago, the Reapers in the district began culling Players before that threshold was met in order to prevent Reapers' Games began. Thus the "Players' Game" began. It's a kill or be killed sort of Game. Players form uneasy alliances and try to keep themselves alive by either attempting to win over new Players to their faction, or eliminating them in order to keep the entity count down. Over time, gangs have formed. Due to the unique nature existence in the district (one's existence remains so long as one's ID tattoo remains intact), it's possible to sustain what would normally be a fatal blow without being erased. Recovery takes time, however, and this leaves the ID tattoo vulnerable, and thus, closely-knit groups began to form to protect one another during the recovery period. Though there is technically a Conductor, this title is not sanctioned by the current Composer, and the role is determined mostly Tattoos The district is unique in that tattoos have replaced pins. The function of the tattoos vary, and their power depends both on who did the inking and the person who now wears that ink on their skin. Temporary tattoos are not particularly powerful, for example, but quite common. For a tattoo to be active, it must be applied to skin. Detaching the body part does not count as obliteration of the tattoo, though for psychs to be active, the tattoo must be in the UG plane and not in a hammerspace or some such. The tattoo itself must be effaced to a certain extent for it to become unusable. Depending on the tattoo, this might mean full removal, or simply rendered incomplete. Every person, upon entering the district, receives a temporary tattoo of some sort that they must put on their person. If the tattoo is not applied within an hour of receiving it, the owner will be ejected from the district. Similarly, removal of the tattoo means removal of the person. For visitors, this might mean they're forcibly tuned to the RG, or forced out of the district. For Players and Reapers which are part of the district, this means erasure. As such, it is not uncommon for the hardcore participants in the Game to apply the tattoo to a nonessential body part and remove said body part. UG entities who can make the Player and Reaper identification tattoos into a permanent tattoo are highly sought after, and are considered precious commodities. Those who can repair the tattoos are also in high demand. The people who have such abilities are quite rare, however. Both the Conductor and Composer are capable of doing so, but getting them to do it can be challenging. History blahblahblah some history stuff At some point, Aster became disatisfied with how the district was run. Unfortunately, as Producer, they weren't allowed to deviate from the Composer's vision of the district. They also wanted to make a power-grab for AESA Senate seats, so they began plotting ways to gain influence. After the events of Week 15, they found themselves now in possession of a pawn to put into play—Hawk. AESA The district gets something of a shit deal out of being part of the alliance, but the Composer hasn't been motivated to push for a more balanced position. Their main export are their tattoos. The few Reapers that are born in this district frequently transfer out, but generally only pretty irredeemable people are transferred in, as it is basically a death sentence. Trivia * There's a black market for temporary tattoos that have drug-like effects. * The ultimate sign of trust in the Tucson would be to reveal the position of your Player or Reaper tattoo, or even exchange the body parts upon which the tatts rest. Category:Districts Category:AESA